


Element.al

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Fiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: THIS IS NOT A FANFICTION. ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY BELONGS TO ME.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge my English grammar! However, I accept criticisms and reviews. Happy reading!

Two 17-year-old teenagers from Peaks Lake Academy find out that they have the ability to control certain elements. Later on, someone sends them a mysterious dream about more people like them on the other side of the world. They embark on a journey to find their companions and also to find their real selves.

This is my first work on Archive of Our Own so please review...


End file.
